Deadly Battle of Tears! Rukia vs. Orihime
Deadly Battle of Tears! Rukia vs. Orihime is the eighty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Mabashi uses his Doll, Ritz, to take control of Rukia Kuchiki's body. Summary In Jin Kariya's room, a Bitto goes to where Kariya is and Kariya opens up the Bitto to drink its contents. Maki Ichinose, who is also in the room, apologizes to Kariya, explaining that Mabashi slipped away from him while he wasn't paying attention. Ichinose comments on Mabashi's change in personality, but Kariya explains that all Bounts eventually want to suck out the souls of the living. Ichinose asks if Mabashi will be able to control himself, but Kariya tells him not to be concerned about the Bounts and that he should instead trust in them. Kariya goes on to explain that it doesn't matter either way if Mabashi loses control, because the only thing that matters is if he gets stronger. Rukia is shown strangling Orihime Inoue and Mabashi explains that his Doll is unique since it allows him to take control of a person's body. Mabashi then orders Rukia to finish off Orihime and Rukia throws Orihime into the air. As Mabashi remarks on his new-found power, Orihime is saved by her Shun Shun Rikka and brought up into the air. Mabashi orders Rukia to stop Orihime and Rukia fires off Hadō #31 Shakkahō. The attack hits Orihime and she begins falling down, but just before she hits the ground Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to save herself. Rukia begins walking towards Orihime and Orihime tells her to stop, but Mabashi tells her that it's no use as she's completely under his control. Rukia fires off Hadō #33 Sōkatsui and Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to defend herself, but the attack is too powerful as it breaks through Orihime's technique. Kurōdo is shocked that Rukia's attack was so powerful and Mabashi mocks him for just realizing Rukia's strength. Mabashi then orders Rukia to continue attacking and Rukia fires off Sōkatsui again. Rukia tries to block the attack with Santen Kesshun, but her defenses are broken through once again. As Kurōdo tells Orihime that they won't be able to take many more hits like that, Mabashi tells his Doll, Ritz, to draw out more power from Rukia. The Doll does as told and Rukia enters her Shinigami form, along with Ritz revealing itself to the group. Kurōdo remarks that if Mabashi keeps drawing out power from Rukia, then Rukia will soon die. Rukia suddenly begins swinging her Zanpakutō at Orihime and Orihime tries to block the blows with Santen Kesshun. Orihime continues defending herself from Rukia's blows, but her Shun Shun Rikka eventually tell her to attack Rukia instead. However, Orihime doesn't want to and begins to get into an argument with them. Rukia suddenly fires off another Sōkatsui at the group. Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Izuru Kira are shown running towards the Urahara Shop to help heal Keigo Asano, but Ichigo eventually kneels down from the wounds inflicted on him with his battle with Gō Koga. Kira suggests to Ichigo that he should be the one to hold Keigo, but Ichigo explains that since Keigo is his friend, it's his responsibility to help him. Ichigo remarks that it isn't fair that Keigo had to be caught up in this, but Kira tells Ichigo that he shouldn't feel responsible since the Bounts are picking humans at random. However, Ichigo tells him that it's still his responsibility and he begins yelling at Kira. Kira tells Ichigo that he isn't his enemy and that it would serve no purpose for the two of them to argue. Kira tells him that since he lost someone who was close to him, he knows how he feels. Kira then picks up Keigo and tells Ichigo that if he really intends to save his friend, it doesn't matter who holds him. Ichigo realizes that he's correct and gets back up. Orihime is shown on the ground struggling to move and her Shun Shun Rikka continue to try and convince her to attack, but Orihime tells them that she isn't going to since rescuing Rukia at the Soul Society would have been an entire waste. Orihime begins to explain more of her reasoning as to why she won't hurt Rukia, and Kurōdo tells Orihime that he might have a way to save Rukia. Ichigo and Kira enter the Urahara Shop and Kira introduces himself to Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo suddenly collapses on the ground and Urahara has both Ichigo and Keigo lay down on a bed. Hanatarō Yamada states that Keigo's Reiatsu is low, but that they might be able to save him if they give him some of Ichigo's Reiatsu. As Hanatarō has Tessai Tsukabishi get the equipment for doing this transfer of Reiatsu, Urahara informs Kira that Lieutenant Renji Abarai is being held in the next room as well. Tessai suddenly comes back and gives Hanatarō the injections. Back at Orihime's battle, Kurōdo suggests that instead of attacking Rukia, they should attack Mabashi. However, Orihime points out that Mabashi is a Human as well and she can't attack him because of that. As Kurōdo tries to convince Orihime that she has to fight Mabashi, Rukia runs towards them and Kurōdo tries to hold Rukia off. Orihime uses Koten Zanshun and the attack goes straight for Mabashi, but Rukia gets in the way and the attack ends up wounding her leg instead. Mabashi mocks his opponents for thinking that it would be that simple to hit him, and he explains that Rukia will be the one defending him. Mabashi then orders Rukia to kill them. Rukia swings her Zanpakutō down on Orihime, but the blow is blocked by Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. from a possessed Rukia.]] Kariya is shown drinking more of the living souls from the Bitto. After doing this, he gets up and asks Ichinose if he'll take care of everything. Ichinose tells him that he will. After hearing this, Kariya decides to go to bed and Ichinose leaves the area. Back at Orihime's battle, Mabashi asks who his new opponent is, and Hisagi introduces himself to him. Mabashi sends Rukia to attack Hisagi and Orihime explains the situation to him. Hisagi realizes that he'll have to cut Rukia down to win this battle, but Mabashi tells him that it won't matter either way because he can easily control another person's body. Mabashi then orders Rukia to attack, but Rukia is unable to move. Rukia suddenly regains part of her original self, much to the shock of Mabashi, and she tells Orihime to attack her. Orihime tells her she can't, but Rukia explains that she has to. Hisagi tells Orihime that Rukia is correct, and that to die with honor and pride intact is what a Shinigami is. He goes on to say that killing Rukia now would be the greatest amount of sympathy she could give her. Rukia suddenly goes back to her possessed self and the others continue to tell Orihime that she has no choice in the matter. Orihime finally agrees to fighting Rukia and she tells Hisagi that she wants to do this battle alone. Orihime walks up to Rukia and blocks another Sōkatsui Kidō attack. She then uses Koten Zanshun and attacks Mabashi with it, but the Bount dodges the attack. Rukia fires more Kidō spells at Orihime, but the attacks are continuously blocked. Rukia decides to unsheathe her Zanpakutō and she goes to attack Orihime, but Orihime simply hugs Rukia and uses Santen Kesshun around the two of them. Ritz suddenly screams out in pain and retreats from Rukia's body. This causes Mabashi to angrily send Ritz towards Orihime and attack her, but Hisagi stops the Doll and forces it to retreat. Hisagi decides to finish off Mabashi, but before he can Ichinose arrives and blocks Hisagi's attack. Ichinose then takes Mabashi and retreats from the area. Hisagi recognizes the Shinigami and realizes that Ichinose really has joined the Bounts. As this happens, Orihime begins to happily cry at the fact that Rukia has been saved. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book In the shop he is working at, Ganju Shiba tries to deal with a long line of customers by himself. When he asks a girl if she wants her packed lunch warmed up, she declares that she cannot eat cold food and calls him an old man. While Ganju calls for Hanatarō Yamada to help him, the girl tells him that his lower eyelashes are gross, prompting an angered Ganju to turn the interior of the store to sand with Seppa. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Orihime Inoue & Shūhei Hisagi vs. Mabashi & Rukia Kuchiki (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * * Shinigami techniques: * Techniques used: * * * (flashback) * Fullbring used: * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * (flashback) Dolls summoned: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes